The Daughter of Atom
by Hufflepuffle4
Summary: Kathleen Flint has escaped the Children of Atom. She plans on leaving her entire old life behind, but nothing seems to want to go right for her as she is introduced to the Commonwealth. After being captured by Gunners, on her first day in Quincy, she gives up all hope. The past has a funny way making sure people find the right kind of help.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi. Okay, so I'm sorry it's been so long. I lost my grandma back in october, which is when I first started falling out, and then in February, I had a miscarriage. I am still very broken up about that. So I hope that you guys will bear with me. I'm healing, and I need you guys to also understand I'm working on a lot of other projects too. I really appreciate you guys. Also, this character is going to be A LOT different than anyone else I've written. She is very meek, so once again, bear with me. Thank you guys. This is also going to be a longer chapter, because I want to start building on her and who she becomes._

Fear is probably the best weapon anyone can have. The people who worship the Atom, us Children of Atom, some settlements are much more controlling than others. My family came from one of those settlements. My parents were only married because the Confessor believed they would be a good match. My sister and I watched daily as my father reminded my mother how useless she was, and that Atom would never take her into his sight.

My sister died when I was 13 because of radiation poisoning. She was 11. My father didn't mourn her. He instead said he was thankful that she was good enough to be taken to Atom so young. I began to hate Atom that day. I didn't understand how he could supposedly be so kind, and yet take my sister from me.

When I was eighteen, the Confessor decided that I needed to find a husband. He found a man for me, and at first I was grateful to escape my father. He left the Children just before our wedding, because he had become one of the forsaken. The common scavver referred to them as Ghouls.

I wouldn't be betrothed again until after my father died. My mother praised Atom publically, but despite is cruelty to her, she mourned his death. She wanted him back, or to at least join him.

"Kaylee, you will learn to love your husband, and bring more possibility for unification into this terrible place." She would tell me. Mother loved to brush my hair. It was a blonde-brown color, and hung down past my shoulders. My eyes were a soft green color, which the Confessor believed was a sign from Atom.

I _hated_ my eyes.

I was married at the age of 20, and spent two years in a marriage where I felt nothing. I didn't love my husband, but he loved to use me. He also loved to drink and hit me. I am thankful we didn't have any children.

It was the night that I left, that for the first time in my life I actually felt something. As I packed my bag in the night with food and water, I felt fear. I could stay, I could be provided for, and never have to worry about fighting off Deathclaws or Super Mutants.

If I stayed, I would die. I kept packing my bag. My husband used to sleep with a large bag of caps under his pillow. Thankfully, my hand was small enough for him not to be disturbed by my pulling it out from under his pillow.

I managed to grab a few stimpacs, and paused. I needed a weapon. I was no good with a gun, but I knew my way around a knife thanks to having to prepare meals. I grabbed my husband's hunting knife. It wasn't much, but it would rescue me in a pinch. I looked around the shanty that I had called home for so long. The fear still twinged in my belly, but I also felt something new. I was… happy. I was finally going to be free.

The night was thick, as I set out from the Capital wasteland. I didn't really know where I was going, I only knew that I would remake myself when I got there.

Days went by as I walked. I didn't stop much, mostly out of fear that once they noticed I was gone, that they would come after me. I needed to distance myself. It took me longer than usual. I had to track around The Glowing Sea, and still find a way into the Commonwealth.

I could tell when I had finally arrived, because I found a dilapidated house. I walked slowly up to the door.

"Billy, hand me that wrench please." Someone said. I took a deep breath, and knocked. I kept my head down as the door opened.

"Well hello!" I looked up, and was taken aback to see a ghoul. "What can I do for you?" The woman asked. I swallowed.

"I...I um, just wanted to know if I could have a place to sleep for the night. I've been walking for days…" I muttered. I looked back at my feet.

"Of course, dear! Come on in!" The woman moved aside, and I stepped in. The man and the boy both looked up. They were all ghouls. "I'm Carol, that's my husband Matt, and my son Billy."

"I'm Kathleen." I said. "Thank you so much, Carol. I can pay you-"

"Oh no, sweetie. Don't worry about that." She smiled at me. "What brings you to this part of the Commonwealth?" She started setting out plates.

"I..I'm travelling. I'm just looking for a change, really. I'm from the Capital." I said.

"Oh Cool!" Billy said. He sat next to me. "What's it like?"

"Radiated." They all laughed, and kept talking.

"Where are you heading, Kathleen?" Matt asked me. I blinked. I had never been treated with so much kindness. _This can't be right…_

"I'm not sure. I'm looking for a city, preferably one that's easy to hide in."

"Then you'll want Diamond City. A nice, non-Ghoul like you will be welcome there." Matt decided. "Quincy is full of Gunners, but I've been meaning to head to Goodneighbor, and get some supplies anyway."

"Is...is it safe?"

"No, but I have a friend heading this way to make sure we get there and back safely." He helped Carol clean up from the meal they provided. "They'll be here tomorrow."

"You can sleep on the couch, sweetie." Carol told me. "Billy, it's time for bed."

"Aww mom!" He complained.

"Bed, Billy." She gave him a look. They said goodnight to me, and went upstairs. I waited until I was sure they were asleep. No one, not even Ghouls, could really be this kind. I grabbed my bag, left Carol 20 caps, and slipped out. Most people didn't notice me, but that was because I had trained myself not to be seen. I wasn't to be heard either, so slipping through Quincy wouldn't be hard.

I slipped around the wall, almost completely, until I felt a bullet fly past my head.

"Freeze, bitch." The man shouted. I let out a shuddering sigh, but didn't move. He jumped off the wall, and walked over to me. "What'cha doin' out here, huh?"

"I...I just want to get to Diamond City." I whispered. He laughed, and grabbed my hair. I yelped in pain.

"I don't think so." The man drug me towards Quincy by my hair, and I couldn't make a sound. _I should have waited._ I thought. "Tessa! I got a stray!" He yelled. A woman in power armour turned towards us. I whimpered at the sight of her.

"Well, well, what have we here?" She smiled cruelly.

"Little girl says she wants to go to Diamond City." He threw my at her feet. I didn't look up.

"Diamond City? Oh, little girl, you came to wrong place." She laughed. Tessa had me thrown in a cell downstairs, and I cried.

I cried because I had been free, and because of my stupid choice to leave, I was trapped again. They would probably kill me, or sell me to the Slavers back in the Capital. I don't know how long I cried, or how long it was until the sound of gunfire woke me.

The ceiling shook, and I scooted back away from the door. My clothes were tattered, but still a dark color. I prayed that I would be kept out of sight. The door above opened, and I heard voices.

"This is the last tape, Nick." A woman said.

"Good. I'm ready to finish Eddy Winter." Nick replied. The woman made it to the bottom of the stairs, and i peeked through my hair. She was tall, her amber skin was exaggerated by the brilliant blue of the vault suit she was wearing. He hair was a jet black color that shone in the light, but she wasn't the one I marvelled at.

Nick, whomever he was, was a robot. His eyes were a brilliant glowing yellow, and his face had cracks in exposing the wiring. I swallowed thickly. He scanned the room, and our eyes met. I squeaked out of fear.

"Hey.." He said.

"Wha- oh." His friend muttered. She pulled on the cell door. "It's locked tight. Give me a minute."


End file.
